callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency Data System
:For the faction that uses this program, see Central Intelligence Agency The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a server database program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be accessed from the computer terminal found in the interrogation room of the main menu after breaking free from the chair. Various UNIX-like commands are available for navigating the system. Known CIA User Accounts (listed in alphabetical order as they appear after typing WHO and the CD /home directory) User: amason '''- Password: '''PASSWORD *The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in when you first use the terminal. User: asmith - Password: ROXY *The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith. Roxy is her daughter's cat. User: bharris - Password: GOSKINS *The user account of Bruce Harris User: dking - Password: MFK *The user account of D. King. User: fwoods - Password: PHILLY *The user account of Frank Woods. User: gweaver '''- Password: '''GEDEON *The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. Gedeon is his father's first name, who passed away. User: hkissinger - Password: unknown *The user account of Henry Kissinger. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: jbowman - Password: UWD *The user account of Joseph Bowman. User: jehoover - Password: unknown *The user account J. Edgar Hoover, The first director of the FBI from 1924 to 1972. User: jfkennedy - Password: LANCER *The user account of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Lancer is his executive's first name. User: jhudson - Password: BRYANT1950 *The user account of Jason Hudson; if logged onto, the player will get a gamer picture of Hudson. User: jmccone - Password: BERKLEY22 *The user account of John A. McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. User: jturner - Password CONDOR75 *The user account of J. Turner. User: lbjohnson - Password: LADYBIRD *The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson, the password references his wife's last name. User: rhelms - Password: LEROSEY *The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. User: rjackson - . Password: SAINTBRIDGET *The user account of Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst APLAA. Password refers to his wife Bridget, whome he calls a saint, in his e-mail about cupcakes. User: rkain - Password: SUNWU *The user account of Richard Kain. User: rnixon - Password CHECKERS *The user account of President Richard Nixon User: sagnew - Password: unknown *The user account of Nixon's Vice President Spiro Agnew. Not listed via the who command, but has a /home directory. User: tbrooks '''- Password: '''LAUREN *The user account of Terrance Brooks. User: twalker - Password: RADI0 *The user account of T. Walker. User: vbush - Password: MANHATTAN *The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. User: vreznov '- Password : ''unknown *The user account of Viktor Reznov. Not listed via the who command. Does not have home directory. User: '''wraborn - Password: BROMLOW *The user account of William Raborn, Director of Central Intelligence from 1965-1966. User: smaxis '- Password: un''known *The user account for Samantha Maxis, daughter of Dr. Maxis. Commands 'zork '(or hello sailor') - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the terminal. Play the Zork game to get the "Eaten By A Grue" achievement/trophy. '''doa' - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. Play the Dead Ops Arcade game to get the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables the 'Closer Analysis' achievement. alicia - begins a session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. She runs like Cleverbot. help - displays help information cat or print or type - prints the contents of a file (.txt, .pic, .snd) cd [ |.|..|path] - changes the current directory. Known directories are "/home", "/bin", and "/". cls - clears the screen dir 'or '''ls '- displays the contents of the current directory. '''decode - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher encode - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher exit - exits the current login session foobar - displays the string: Fee Fie Foe Foo! hello sailor '''- launches ZORK I '''rlogin system - attempts a login session on a remote system. Known remote systems are DREAMLAND, DOD, and DERRIESE. login - starts a new login session on the current system. Parameters:USERNAME followed by PASSWORD. Remark: Any username is accepted; the command does not validate USERNAME , unlike RLOGIN system does for system yet neither the USERNAME of the user to log in with to target system. This means both commands for logging in will only return "Invalid password", trying the password with the given username. This implies one cannot try to guess for usernames on target remote system. One can guess for system names, though, as RLOGIN validates system parameter for existence. mail - opens the current users mailbox who - lists the users who have accounts on the current system ' ' Zork commands n''' - go north '''s - go south e''' - go east '''w - go west u''' - go up '''d - go down enter (place) - enters a specified area take (object) - takes the object drop (object) - drops the object attack (thing) '- attacks the specified creature '''search (object) '- search the object for anything useful '''throw (object) - throws object (also at something if specified) open (object) - opens the object examine (object) - examines the object for anything unusual turn on (object) - turns on a device turn off (object) - turns off a device read '''- read writing '''I(nventory) - displays inventory wait - do nothing (time will pass) restart - restarts Zork save - saves Zork restore - restore saved game quit - quits Zork win - Displays "But of course!" or "Naturally!" but has no other effect. lose - Displays "Preposterous!" but has no other effect. ?''' - Displays "I beg your pardon?". By using some of these commands you can find concept art and other special features. There are more commands yet to be discovered. Remote Systems Other remote systems exist and are accessible using the '''login and rlogin functions. There are only 3 remote systems, known as "Der Riese" - "DOD" and "Dreamland". There is not any other servers to be found. Entering the "login" command is to ONLY LOGIN to the CIA DATABASE, as it says on the screen. The "rlogin" command is for reaching remote servers only! DREAMLAND The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin command. Known users and passwords are: *User: twalker - Password: THANKSDAD *User: vbush - Password: MAJESTIC1 *User: roppen - Password: TRINITY DOD The DoD (Department of Defense) remote system is accessible using the rlogin command. The only rumored user is RMCNAMARA. There's no known further Information at this time. ''DERRIESE'' The Der Riese archives are accessible using the rlogin command. The login accounts known are drmaxis, edward, erichtofen, nbelinksi, pete, samantha, sophia, tdempsey, and tmasaki. None of these accounts' passwords are known as of right now. Category:Trivia Category:Easter eggs